User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Make Me: Season Three
At 12:00 AM KST on 11 January 2019, Mnet dropped the following cryptic teaser; With anticipation arising throughout the k-pop community, both domestic and internationally, Mnet released the following statement at 10 AM KST; Hello, this is Mnet. We are more than happy to announce the return of Make Me after nearly two years of hiatus. The reason for such an absence is largely down to preparations for Make Me: Season Three. We are excited to announce the most ambitious season of Make Me yet, with male and female trainees from all companies competing to debut in two groups - one male and one female - who will be promoted as twin groups. Whilst both groups will be having eleven members each as a standard, one will be able to have an extra spot awarded dependent on who the public votes for, ensuring that the numbers of the members are then eleven and twelve. Much like Twinkle, the successful trainees will be able to debut in their own company groups however, these winning groups will not be permanent ventures. They will be managed by Rocket Entertainment until their contracts are up, exactly one year after they begin group promotions. We hope you will all be watching diligently to ensure that trainees will be able to have a chance to shine prematurely. Fighting! Basics We couldn't have a revival of KURP without another season of Make Me, could we? I'm quite lazy and, if you have questions, ask me in the discord server because it's easier but here are some basics of this season B) *The end products of this season are a group based off Wanna One and another off IZ*ONE; both group names have yet to be decided *Anyone can submit up to two trainees of each gender **Try to make them from different companies if you can but, if not, two from the same company but of different genders is viable! (I.E. a guy and a girl from Rainbow, a guy from Alpha and a girl from Prism) *Idols from existing groups can be entered a la Nu'est (aka nobody from Pandora/Eclipse/etc) **Cheri, JoKer, Eden's Circle, Andromeda, Andromedus, Wanderlust and tbh Twinkle could all be viable *Anyone you sign up will have a guaranteed place in the group so sign up wisely! **The voting will be done via google docs where everyone'll get three votes; each week we'll vote and publish the results so please make sure to vote different each week to reflect how normal voting would go!! ***To spice it up and have NPCs within the top eleven, each week some of our trainees in the top eleven will be excluded and random NPCs will be slotted in (they won't debut, dw!!) *Each company will send 6 male idols and 6 female trainees resulting in 24 trainees of each gender fighting for a spot **The companies sending trainees up are; ***Alpha Entertainment ***Lunar Records ***Prism Entertainment ***Rainbow Entertainment **If there is anyone from Twinkle being put forward, they will be billed as a trainee from the company they originate from *There will be four male and four female individual trainees participating The Form Like previous seasons of Make Me, we're not going to be too insistent that you make the pages, so don't worry!! (also i dont think any of us care abt char spots here LMAO) *'Name:' *'Stage Name (if applicable, if not, just type in N/A):' *'Age:' *'Model:' *'Company:' *'Group:' [ if applicable ] *'Training Period:' [ include group time as training period if an debuted idol ] *'What type of trainee are you? (Rap, Vocal or Dance):' *'Why do you think you'll do well in Make Me?' *'Any words to the other contestants?' *'Voiceclaim:' [ in Wanna One or IZ*One dependent on contestant ] Voiceclaims If you put down a trainee with a voiceclaim, they become part of the group with that voiceclaim. If a name is missing then it means that the member has been taken and can not be used! Wanna One: *Sung-woon *Jin-young *Kuan-lin IZ*ONE: *Sakura *Hye-won *Min-ju *Hitomi *Won-young Other Contestants Voiceclaims Taken (i.e. those who didn't make it): *Chowon [ places 13th out of female trainees ] *Kaeun [ places 14th out of female trainees ] *Miho Miyazaki [ places 15th out of female trainees ] *Jung Sewoon [ places 12th out of the male trainees ] *Miyu Takeuchi [ places 17th out of the female trainees ] The Contestants Male Trainees Alpha Entertainment #Kim Dae-Jin, 17 years old (Manolo) [ Seongwu voiceclaim ] #Lukas Karlsson, "Myungjun", 16 years old (Livi) [ Jihoon voiceclaim ] #Bae Byung-Sun, 18 years old [ NPC ] #Kim Soo-Hyuk, 16 years old [ NPC ] #Kim Si-Hwang, 21 years old [ NPC ] #Jung Ho-Won, 17 years old [ NPC ] Lunar Records #Beom Taek-Yeon, 18 years old (Brocky) [ Sewoon voiceclaim; places 12th ] #Lucien Fleury / Na Cheon-Dung, "Thunder", 17 years old (Livi) [ Jaehwan voiceclaim ] #Huang Zexian, "Zexi", 19 years old [ NPC ] #Otaki Muto, 17 years old [ NPC ] #Im Seok-Young, 19 years old [ NPC ] #Hwang Min-Yoon, 16 years old [ NPC ] Prism Entertainment #Bahn Jinyoung, 26 years old (Manolo) [ Jisung voiceclaim; former member of Sterling [ L ] ] #Maddox Chaiprasit, "Dex", 19 years old (Brocky) [ Daehwi voiceclaim ] #Lee Do-Hyeon, 19 years old [ NPC ] #Lee Soon-Jae, 22 years old [ NPC ] #Park Il-Min, 18 years old [ NPC ] #Goo Seung-Beom, 15 years old [ NPC ] Rainbow Entertainment #Keum Ka-Il, "Kyle", 17 years old (Oli) [ Woojin voiceclaim ] #Jang Min-Song, 20 years old [ NPC ] #Tian Xuegang, "TiAn", 18 years old [ NPC ] #Zheng Jingyi, 19 years old [ NPC ] #Nagakura Hohei, "Naho", 16 years old [ NPC ] #Kyung Song-Byul, 21 years old [ NPC ] Individual #Woo Hyun-Ho, "Wooyu", 20 years old (Omnia) [ Minhyun voiceclaim ] #Harry Im, "Jigyu", 21 years old (Oli) [ Daniel voiceclaim; former member of Sterling [ Dongwoo; maknae ] ] #Isaac Kwon, 18 years old [ NPC ] #Jordan Jung, 16 years old [ NPC ] Female Trainees Alpha Entertainment #Mai Shuhong / Baek Hong-Sook, 19 years old (Omnia) [ Chowon voiceclaim; places 13th ] #Pyo Bo-Reum, "Reumi", 17 years old (Oli) [ Kaeun voiceclaim; places 14th ] #Heo Ye-Rin, "Reina", 19 years old (Brocky) [ Eunbi voiceclaim ] #Seung Hyo-Rin, 17 years old (Hannah) [ Chaewon voiceclaim ] #Shin Tae-Hee, 20 years old [ NPC ] #Abe Meki, 17 years old [ NPC ] Lunar Records #Shin Ara, "Ara", 18 years old (Manolo) [ Yujin voiceclaim; member of Andromeda [ Handong ] ] #Kim Yi-Na, 16 years old [ NPC ] #Jong Young-Lim, 18 years old [ NPC ] #Eum Hye-Na, 20 years old [ NPC ] #Ong Se-Eun, 19 years old [ NPC ] #Park Mi-Rya, 17 years old [ NPC ] Prism Entertainment #Brooke Chaiprasit, "Brooke", 19 years old (Oli) [ Chaeyeon voiceclaim ] #Go Rin-Ra, "Orra", 19 years old (Omnia) [ Yena voiceclaim ] #Kaido Emi / Do Hee-Mi, 17 years old (Livi) [ Miyu Takeuchi voiceclaim; places 15th ] #Dian Hanyi, 18 years old [ NPC ] #Kim Soo-Young, 20 years old [ NPC ] #Choi Joo-Hyun, 17 years old [ NPC ] Rainbow Entertainment #Kim Si-Hye, 15 years old (Manolo) [ Miho Mizayaki Voiceclaim; places 15th ] #Katelyn Lu, "Katie", 18 years old (Brocky) [ Nako voiceclaim ] #Byun Yeon-A, 17 years old (Livi) [ Yuri voiceclaim ] #Myung Bo-Sun, 16 years old [ NPC ] #Jung Kyoo-Ri, 23 years old [ NPC ] #Kwon Seung-Ah, 20 years old [ NPC ] Individual #Xiong Xinyi, 17 years old [ NPC ] #Hosoi Jiyura, "Yura", 20 years old [ NPC ] #Maesawa Risana, "Risa", 18 years old [ NPC ] #Park Yoo-Ji, 16 years old [ NPC ] Category:Blog posts